


【DMHP/德哈/无差】How dare we? (短/意识流/麻瓜AU/极度OOC预警)

by isxn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isxn/pseuds/isxn
Summary: 未完待续
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	【DMHP/德哈/无差】How dare we? (短/意识流/麻瓜AU/极度OOC预警)

0.0

【Harry 视角】

又看见那个背影了，铂金色的头发在何时都如此耀眼，我伸手，张开手掌，再拢紧十指，除了空气没有别的抓得住。

那是太阳，照进我的黑夜里。

很多次就这样远远地望着，好像记住了就能在某天追得上距离。

“Don’t Cry.”

记得那天他的声音像破空而来的风，刺穿周遭困住我的寂谧，模糊的视线看不清对方的样子，唯有那双浅灰色的眼眸，点亮了这世界。

雨不下了，阴云开了，天晴了。

虽然知道不是这样的，但头顶上撑开来黑色的伞还是挡住了冰冷的水滴，或许是出于对我的怜悯。

只是素不相识的过路人，有扔下几个硬币，有嗤之以鼻，也有悄悄偷来某种带着‘同情’意味的黏糊目光，沾到身上有着难以言喻的恶心感，而也没谁像他这样，恰好总在每个下雨的天气，每个我坐在这荒无人烟的废弃公园里的下午，撑开一把伞。

是遮掩，是避风，然后慢慢地，在脑海里长成一个港湾，就让我溺死其中吧，我可以成为他手里的那支快要燃尽的烟，或者是那个不起眼的公文包。

当我傍晚回到那栋充斥着呛喉浓烟般的屋子时，才突然想得起，那是一千里的间距，并非一个指节。

照常叨叨喃喃自称和我有亲属关系的女人，抬手指着我嘴里咀嚼着烂词俗话，重重复复地，碾过耳里生的茧子。

无非又是让我滚之类的吧，也不怪她，从我记事开始就没有关于‘父母’相关会回忆来认领，只有她削瘦，尖锐的下巴抬着，和狭小的碗柜。

被摁头在黑暗里，快要窒息。

逃离吧，说着要逃离，一定会逃离的，可是往哪里能逃出去。这世界太小了，我不属于幸运的那个，她也同样不属于，不过是一同沦落的人。

谁又能说比谁更惨呢，没有盼头便不会失望。

怎么偏偏，他来了。

————TBC————


End file.
